I had the Time of my Life
by dracos-sexy-lover
Summary: This is a song fanfic based on the song “I had the Time of my Life” by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from the 1987 hit movie “Dirty Dancing”. Hermione and Draco are at their wedding, wedding reception, and honeymoon remembering how they fell in love
1. Chapter 1

I had the Time of my Life

Summary: This is a song fanfic based on the song "I had the Time of my Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes from the 1987 hit movie "Dirty Dancing". Hermione and Draco are at their wedding, wedding reception, and honeymoon remembering how they fell in love and how others didn't want them to.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter; I had the Time of my Life, or Dirty Dancing…. I, Moon Doll, do however own copies of the Harry Potter books and movies, a copy of the Dirty Dancing soundtrack on cd, and three copies of Dirty Dancing…one on tape and two on DVD.

Also Draco at times might be a little OOC but you can deal with it. We are trying our best to keep him how he was made but its fun to make him do what we want!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
_

Hermione walked around the room in her Alex Hanson wedding dress, admiring how truly beautiful it was. White beads, sequins, pearls, lace, crystals, strapless… it was an elegant ball gown wedding dress, and she was a beautiful sight in it. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she shook her head in amazement, trying to take in what was happening. "I can't believe I am getting married to Draco Hayden Malfoy my former worst enemy," she giggled nervously.

A few rooms down, Draco was pacing back in forth wearing his black tuxedo and silver tie, starting to get nervous.

"What if she gets cold feet? What if she doesn't say 'I do'? What if Weasel says that she should marry him instead of me?" Draco asked himself out loud.

"Drake she won't get cold feet, she will say 'I do', and Weasel will not say that he should have her instead of you. Trust me, Hermione loves you with all her heart. Plus the Weasel has Loony Lovegood he wouldn't think about breaking her heart. Now have a drink before you get married." said Blaise. Draco grabbed a glass of wine and started to drink some of it when Severus Snape grabbed him and told him it was time.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. I just have this feeling that Pansy is going to say "I object" during the wedding," replied Hermione

"If she dares to do that I will personally hurt her," started Ginny as she heard the music start to play "Hermione its time".

Hermione grabbed her flowers and walked out of the room and stood behind two huge oak doors waiting for her wedding to start.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well there is the first chapter I hope everyone likes it!

If you are wondering what Hermione's dress looks like here is a link to were I got the idea

http/ (if you can't see the link email me and i will send they link though email)

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dracos-sexy-bitch here, sorry this took so long you guys, I got a bit caught up in the new book… ;-) Hehe. It was… fantastic, just to clarify… amazing… I'm still in quite a bit of shock from it! But no matter, you're here to read the story, not listen to me chatter on about anything else. :-) So here you are, and I do hope you enjoy:-)**

_**Flashback**_

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
_

"It's bloody ridiculous, Blaise," Draco was saying in the Slytherin common room. He had just escaped from yet another disastrous attempt at a relationship with Pansy Parkinson, and he was not entirely happy about the outcome. "She doesn't understand me, no one does… all I am to her is an object."

"Draco, mate," Blaise said with a grin. "Why is that a problem? Isn't that what you wanted in the first place? When you were shagging Millicent last month you kept going on about how you wish she'd stop treating you like her boyfriend and just put out. I don't really understand the switch…"

"Yeah I don't know what's wrong with me anymore," Draco sighed. "I'm going to go take a walk. I'll see you later."

Draco made his way down to the lake and sat beside a large tree, his favorite place to go and think. He didn't fully understand himself why it bothered him so much that Pansy didn't really care about him. They had gone out off and on throughout their years at Hogwarts together, and it had never bothered him until recently.

He didn't know exactly what it is that he wanted. He wanted someone to love, he supposed, but even as he thought this he wondered if he were even capable of that emotion. He had never really loved anyone, except perhaps his mother. But that was an entirely different type of love. He was almost positive that he would never fall in love with any of the girls at the school, they were all either too self centered or unattractive.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice shouting at someone. "Ron I've told you a dozen times, you're like a brother to me!" Draco recognized the voice as Hermione's and smirked to himself at the thought of overhearing her put him in his place. As much as he disliked the mudblood, he disliked the Weasel more, so to see the two of them in a fight always made his day.

There was more shouting that he couldn't understand, and after a moment he saw a tall redhead storming up to the castle angrily. He still couldn't see Hermione, he assumed she was standing somewhere behind a tree. He was startled when he heard a little sniffle, very close to him. She was behind _his_ tree… she must have moved when the Weasel left. He glanced around the tree to get a glimpse of her.

She was leaning against the tree, framed by the moonlight, her face buried in her hands, and a curtain of her hair disguising her features from view. Draco felt a fluttering in his stomach at the sight of her. _She certainly is beautiful,_ a voice inside him said. He grimaced to himself, disgusted that he could have thought that.

She noticed him then, and jumped back a few feet, drawing her wand. "Were you spying on me, Malfoy?" she demanded, pointing her wand at his chest.

"Don't flatter yourself, mudblood," Draco said, turning around to face the lake again. Hermione walked around the other side of the tree so that she was facing him again. "Things not going well with the Weasel?" he asked, mockingly.

"It's none of your business, Draco," Hermione said quietly, turning away and staring off into the distance. As if forgetting Draco was still there she murmured to herself, "He just doesn't understand me…"

Draco's head jerked up and he stared at her. Was it possible that Granger could be going through the same things he was? He stared at her seeing her in a completely new light. Mudblood or not she was no different from him. They seemed to be having similar problems, and Draco knew she was a smart girl… maybe she could help him find a way out of his confusion.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, knowing that using her first name would effectively get her attention. He was right, she turned around and stared at him, her mouth open slightly. He took a step closer to her. "Perhaps we could… help each other," he said quietly, causing her to take a step forward so that she could hear him better.

"How?" Hermione asked softly. She couldn't understand why she was so close to Draco, the man who had made her life a living hell for her entire time at Hogwarts, but something about it just seemed right. He took another step. They were so close now that they were almost touching.

Draco didn't answer. He reached his hand up and touched her cheek gently. They stared into each other's eyes, neither understanding fully what they were doing. Two enemies standing close enough to be lovers and neither protesting about it.

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione took a deep breath as the doors opened for her to enter the chapel. She caught Draco's eye as he stood by the altar. She smiled when she saw that he was as nervous as she was. She winked at him absurdly as she walked down the aisle, and was pleased to see him smile and try to fight back laughter.

_Only Hermione,_ he thought to himself, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. That was one of the things he loved about her. She would always be herself and was not afraid of what other people would think. _Only Hermione_, he thought again, this time in quite a different way. Yes, it was only Hermione, for the rest of his life, and he couldn't be happier about it. She was his match in every way, he loved her more than he had loved anyone or anything in his entire life. He was amazed at how lucky he was to be marrying her today.

"If anyone has an objection to the union of this couple, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Hermione's head jerked up as she heard these words. She waited, and felt Draco's hand tighten against hers as they waited to see if anyone would speak…

**A/n: Oooooooops sorry guysss I bet you just _love_ cliffies though, we all do, we just won't admit it. :-) Hehe. Sorry. Ok, but read and review, let us know how we're doing! Moon Doll's up next for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Moon Doll here! OMG didn't you just love the chapter Dracos-sexy-bitch wrote! I know I did. I love the new book! I just can't believe what happens also I won't try to put any HBP spoilers in here for those of you who haven't read it. Anyway on with the story!

Last time: "**If anyone has an objection to the union of this couple, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Hermione's head jerked up as she heard these words. She waited, and felt Draco's hand tighten against hers as they waited to see if anyone would speak…**

We saw the writing on the wall  
as we felt this magical  
Fantasy

Pansy looked up and was about to say something when she caught Ginny's eye. Ginny gave her a death glare that Mrs. Weasley would have been proud of, were she not blinded by the tears of joy spilling out of her eyes as she watched the happy couple at the altar. Ginny gave the same glare to Ron, who looked at her utterly confused, wondering what he had done.

The minister looked out at the guests and hearing no one object, he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco you may kiss the bride."

Draco did not need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips and gently and playfully nibbled on her bottom lip (a/n I loved when Hermione did that in Dracos-sexy-bitch's story Hungry eyes! I just had to use it). Hermione kissed back and slid her hands up Draco's chest and pulled him closer. About a minute later they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I would love to introduce Mr. Draco Hayden Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Ariel Malfoy!" the minister pronounced. Draco and Hermione hurried down the aisle hand in hand, dodging the birdseed that was being thrown at them. They stepped into the limo that took them back to Malfoy Manor for their wedding reception.

"Draco can you believe it?" Hermione giggled, sitting closer to Draco. "We actually got married! I thought Pansy was going to stand up and say 'that mudblood doesn't deserve Drakie Poo's heart! I deserve it more than she does and I'm a Pure Blood!' But I think Ginny gave her the famous Mrs. Weasley death glare or something."

Draco just smiled as he held Hermione close in his arms remembering a day in their past, which had not always been as happy as their lives together now were.

_**Flash Back**_

Hermione was walking towards her Advanced Potions class when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the darkest part of the hallway.

"Drac…" Hermione started, but she was unable to finish as Draco's lips pressed against hers.

Draco broke the kiss a few moments later. "You didn't give me a good morning kiss today," he pouted. "You're going to be punished later for it." He began to nibble on her neck.

"Draco we have to get to class," Hermione said, biting her lip to hold in a moan. "I'm sure you don't want to lose House Points any more than I do."

"You're absolutely right, Mione," Draco said, smirking. "Your house needs all the points they can get since Slytherin is going to kick Gryffindor's butt this weekend at the Quidditch match." He kissed her lightly once more, and walked off towards the classroom. Hermione followed him and just barely made it on time.

Snape stood in front of his desk and looked at his class. "Today you are going to be working on a wish potion. When you drink this potion your partner will ask you 'What do you wish for to happen to you in the future', or something along those lines. The partners are as follows: Potter and Parkinson, Finnigan and Longbottom, Weasley and Brown," Snape went on with names until "Malfoy and Granger! Now get to work!"

The classes got to work on their potions when Hermione felt someone's hand slide up her leg. She looked over at Draco and he was giving her his famous smirk. "Draco stop it, we're supposed to be working," whispered Hermione. But Draco didn't stop; instead he started to massage her inner thigh, causing Hermione to squirm in her seat.

Draco kept tormenting her until their potion was done. "Malfoy! Granger! Bring your potion up here so you can show the class your work." Snape ordered.

Hermione and Draco walked up to the front of the class. Hermione was the first to try her potion. Draco smiled and asked her "What is it that you wish for the most?"

Hermione looked at him and answered "To love and to be loved in return."(A/N: If any one has seen Moulin Rouge you might remember that line). Draco than drink his potion and looked at Hermione hoping that she would ask the same thing.

Hermione than asked, "What is it that you wish for the most out of anything in this world?" Draco looked at Hermione and didn't answer at first.

A few seconds later he answered blushing, "To have a big loving family like the Weasleys and to have a beautiful loving wife to come home to everyday."

Snape looked at the two standing there dumbfounded. "Twenty points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor," Snape said. The rest of the class did well also and when the bell rang, Hermione and Draco made their way back to the Head Boy and Head Girl dorms. On their way there Draco stopped and stared for a moment. Hermione followed his gaze to the wall.

"Hermione was that there before we left?" Draco asked

Hermione looked over and gasped as she read the writing on wall **"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER MALFOY! SHE WILL BE MINE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"**

"Draco, do you think someone knows about us?" Hermione asked nervously

"I don't know, but they won't have you as long as I'm alive." Draco said as he kissed the top of her head and walked into their common room.

**_End of Flash Back_**

The limousine pulled up to the Malfoy Manor and Draco and Hermione got out and started to make their way to their reception.

All right there is chapter three! Its up to Dracos-sexy-bitch for chapter four!

Sorry if it is a bit short it's all I could think of!

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantastic job to Moon Doll on that last chapter! Applause! I thought it was awesome! I was a tish unsure of how to continue because she left it off so well! Isn't she an awesome writer? YOU ROCK! Hehe sorry. I had too much sugar, I guess, so I'm kinda wound up…**

**Ok I'm so incredibly sorry this took so long! If you read my other story (Hungry Eyes by Dracos-Sexy-Bitch) there's an explanation in the upcoming chapter… chapter… 11, I believe. I don't feel like typing it twice… hehe. And yes… it IS a shameless plot at promoting my other story, however… there is good reason for it. Yes… because I am too lazy to even copy and paste my explanation. Hehe. Ok well here's chapter four! I do hope you like it!**

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as the two of them sat at their table during the reception. He squeezed her hand back, smiling at her fondly. The reception was being held in the rather large dining room of the Malfoy mansion. The guests were seated around one large wooden table with Draco and Hermione at the head. There was space to the side of the table for a dance floor, and Hermione felt a flutter of excitement as she anticipated the time that she and Draco would dance together their first dance as husband and wife.

At that moment, Blaise stood up with his glass of champagne to make his toast. "Back at school, Draco could really be an ass," Blaise began, grinning mischievously at his friend. Draco smirked in response, not bothering to deny this accusation. "However, he has always been a good friend of mine. There's a good reason for that, of course… mostly because we have the same taste in just about everything." Here, he winked at Hermione, who giggled at him.

"But it is also because when I met Draco, there were some things I could appreciate about him right away," Blaise continued. "I appreciated his integrity. Although he was of course, rather unfriendly to his enemies, to anyone else he was, and still is, the best and most trustworthy friend anyone could ask for. Throughout the years that I've known Draco, I've known him to be a most reliable and dependable person, who is an absolute pleasure to be around. Draco my friend, I wish you the best of luck in your future life with Hermione. You are one lucky woman, Hermione… and just remember… if you ever need a break from darling Draco, I'm your man. To Hermione and Draco!" He winked at Hermione again and raised his glass. Everyone laughed and toasted Hermione and Draco.

Hermione and Draco stood up as their song began to play. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and held each other close, turning slowly to the music. Hermione smiled as she listened to the words.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency._

Hermione smiled up at Draco and he smiled back. She knew they were both thinking the same thing…

_**Flashback**_

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table during dinner after a particularly long school week. She sighed and picked at the food on her plate, not actually eating any. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and looked at Hermione in concern. She hadn't been herself all week, she was distracted and hadn't answered a single question in any of her classes.

Hermione alone knew the real reason why she was acting so strangely. That entire week, Draco had been out sick. He had been in his room constantly, having house elves bring him his meals. He refused to see anyone, even her, and it was driving her slowly insane. She had missed him terribly, and couldn't understand why he didn't want to see her.

She brushed a tear from her eye and tried to eat some potatoes. She looked up as she heard a loud bang. The door to the Great Hall had been pushed open, and a vibrant looking Draco strutted across the hall to the Slytherin table where he sat down between Blaise and Pansy. Hermione looked over at him hopefully, but he was decidedly ignoring her. She buried her head in her hands and hurried out of the room, not caring that everyone was staring at her in confusion.

Draco watched her leave with alarm. He hadn't been ignoring her, he had just been avoiding her gaze so as not to cause suspicion. He was confused, she usually understood this so well, but lately she had been a bit on edge, getting extremely upset about the tiniest things. He stood up to follow her, not caring what other people thought. He felt sure they would assume he was simply going to torment her about something.

"But Draco, love, you just got here!" Pansy whined, taking a hold of his arm. He shrugged her off and left the Great Hall.

He finally caught up with Hermione near the Transfiguration classroom. She was leaning against the wall of the corridor, her hand covering her face, crying. He took her gently into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry," she sniffed. "I've just missed you terribly! You haven't wanted to see me, and then the first thing you do when you come back is sit by Pansy, honestly, Draco, what am I supposed to do? I can't hide it anymore, I just can't… I can't lie anymore! I love you and I want everyone to know!"

"Hermione, I love you too, you know that," Draco said pleadingly, looking into her eyes. "But you know what will happen if we tell everyone. All of our friends will disown us, life will be a living hell until they all get over it… and who knows how long that will take? Can you really imagine your life without Harry and Ron? As much as I dislike them I know you adore them, and I don't want you to be hurt."

"But I'm hurting now, Draco," Hermione answered. "It hurts me more not to tell them than it would if they did know. Of course they'd be upset at first, but we've been through more difficult things than this… they'd forgive us, and they'd be happy that I've found someone to love."

Draco smirked. "I doubt the Weasel would be so forgiving," he said.

"Oh, he would," Hermione insisted. "He'd be terribly distraught, but he cares so much about me, he'd understand. I think they already suspect anyway… how could they not, after me running out of the Great Hall crying right after you came in?"

"You're right," Draco sighed. He smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "We'll tell them all tonight. You tell Harry and Ron, and I'll tell Blaise and Pansy. The whole school will know by tomorrow… but you're right, it's important for us to do this. It's risking our relationship if we keep it a secret, and I can't bear to lose you."

_**End Flashback**_

Draco bent his head and kissed Hermione softly as they danced to their song. He was so happy to be dancing with her today, now husband and wife, looking forward to a whole new life that they would make for themselves.

**Ok there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Again I apologize for the lateness… :-( Ok, well now it's Moon Doll's turn! I can't wait to read what happens next! Hehe it sounds so silly to say that about a story I'm helping to write, doesn't it? But seriously, I can't wait to see what Moon Doll writes!**

**  
Thanks to all our wonderful reviewers, you guys are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

OMG I just loved Dracos-Sexy-Bitch chapter! She is just the greatest! Well I hope everyone likes my chapter and please check out our other stories we have written by ourselves they are awesome!

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
so I'll tell you something  
this could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

As they finished dancing, Draco noticed that Hermione had tears running down her face.

"Darling, are you ok?" Draco asked, cupping her face in his hands and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Hermione nodded and looked up at him smiling. "Yes I'm fine," she said. "I just can't believe we are actually here and dancing together as husband and wife" She kissed him softly on the cheek.

They both walked back to the table and started to eat their dinner. Seeing the two of them walk to the table, Hermione's bridesmaids, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, and Padma smiled at them happily and hurried over.

"Hermione, can we see your ring?" Ginny asked with an excited smile.

"Yeah, please?" Luna begged. "I saw it sparkling all through the service but I'd love a closer look at it!"

"What ring are you talking about?" Hermione teased, waving her left hand around wildly. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Hermione Ariel Malfoy! You better show us that ring right now or Draco is going to be a widower before his wedding night!" Ginny teased trying to grab her hand.

Hermione finally gave in and showed off her wedding ring that she and Draco had picked out. It's was a Diamond Bridal from Kay Jewelers that they had seen while they were on vacation in New York. The two-piece set featured a marquise center stone encircled by round diamonds, 1-carat total weight. It was set in stunning 14K yellow gold.

"Wow," Ginny breathed in awe. She then grabbed Draco's hand to get a look at his ring. Draco's was a 14K white and yellow gold band with a beaded and diamond-cut pattern set in it. "Hermione you are so lucky," she said, staring at their rings.

Ginny and Hermione started to talk about how beautiful the wedding was, while Draco and Blaise were talking about the upcoming honeymoon.

"So you are telling me that Hermione honestly doesn't know where you two are going for your honeymoon?" Blaise asked.

"No, she doesn't have a clue," Draco said happily. "She thinks that we are just going on a cruise in the tropics."

"What's the real plan?" Blaise asked.

"I'm taking her to Hawaii after we're done here," Draco answered. "I got us a private beach house that is actually a honeymoon suite beach house (A/N: I have no clue if this really is real but I want one so it is in here), with a private beach and everything. Its my wedding present to her." He was trying to be quiet so his new bride wouldn't hear him.

They had both started to talk about Quidditch when there was a loud bang in the dinning room.

Justin Finch-Fletchley came storming into the dining room yelling at the top of his lungs. "**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE HER MALFOY! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!**"

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "**AVADA KED**…" Justin started to yell but was cut off by four Expelliarmus spells.

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise put their wands away and walked toward Justin. "Justin you are really stupid you know that?" Ron asked as they pulled him up to his feet. "We're taking you to the ministry where you'll be tried for the attempted murder of Draco Malfoy." Harry and Ron dragged Justin out of the room and had someone take him down to the Ministry.

The dinner went back to normal. Towards the end of the wedding Hermione tossed her bouquet into a large group of women where it was caught by Luna who looked over at Ron blushing. Draco did the same thing with Hermione's blue garter and Harry, who smiled at Ginny, caught it.

Draco and Hermione danced three more times before he took her by the hand and led her out of the dinning room and out of Malfoy Manor.

"Draco where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going on our honeymoon. Now stay close to me, I am going to **Apparate us to where we are staying at." Draco said with a mischievous smile as he pulled her close to him blindfolding her.**

**A few seconds later Hermione felt something pull at her and then stop. "Honeymoon suite under Malfoy." Draco said as the man at the desk handed him a key.**

**Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her out side. When he got to their room he opened the door and carried Hermione over the threshold and then set her down on her feet. He slowly untied her blindfold and she gasped when she saw…**

**HA HA HA HA HA! Don't you just love cliffs! **

**Lets see where **Dracos-Sexy-Bitch takes us next!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry this took so long! I was trying to make it good… I don't know if I succeeded or not.. but I don't have a lot of experience in sex scenes so I spent quite a bit of time on that part… yes… just to warn any of you this chapter does have a sex scene in it, so if it offends you, I entreat you not to read it. I don't think it's very explicit at all, but I suppose everyone has different opinions about things such as these. :-) Either way… if it offends you, please do not read it. Those of you who have been looking forward to it, enjoy! ;-)**_

_With my body and soul __  
__I want you more than you'll ever know __  
__So we'll just let it go __  
__Don't be afraid to lose control __  
__Yes I know what's on your mind __  
__When you say, "Stay with me tonight"_

_**Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her out side. When he got to their room he opened the door and carried Hermione over the threshold and then set her down on her feet. He slowly untied her blindfold and she gasped when she saw…**_

The most beautiful bridal suite she had ever seen. At the moment they were standing in their sitting room which had a large, plush couch facing a marble fireplace. There was a beautifully embroidered rug in the center of the floor that matched the green and mahogany drapes. There was a silver chandelier with sparkling diamonds that reflected the light from the candles inside it in tiny prisms all around the room.

There was also a kitchen and dining room, but the room that took Hermione's breath away was the bedroom itself. In the center of the room was a king size circular bed, covered in luxurious red satin sheets and a red down comforter. A sheer canopy hung down from the ceiling, draping over the edges of the bed. Floor length drapes covered a wall full of windows while the wall across from them was covered in mirrors. There was another fireplace in the corner, a fire roasting away merrily between the bricks.

"Draco, it's beautiful," Hermione gasped, squeezing his hand tightly and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Just like you," Draco said, grinning at her cheekily.

"You're so cheesy, love," Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I know, and that's what you adore about me," Draco said, smiling at her fondly. He raised an eyebrow and winked at her. "Care to test the durability of the bed?"

"Mm," Hermione agreed, placing her hands gently on the back of his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. He put his hands on the small of her back and began leading her towards the bed.

_**Flashback**_

It was a strange sort of day right from the very beginning. The rain was pouring down unusually hard, and a thick mist of fog rose from the earth, giving the Hogwarts grounds an eerie look about them… a mystical, mysterious look. Hermione shivered as she stood in the covered outdoor walkway overlooking her favorite spot by the lake. Something wasn't right about the atmosphere, and although it was beautiful she felt uneasy.

She walked quickly back inside the castle, planning on meeting Draco in their common room so they could spend some time together. They hadn't been able to do that lately, as both were extremely busy with homework. Exams were coming up, and Hermione had been doing her typical 'homework exile' where she barely talked to anyone unless it was about school work. She was beginning to feel guilty about the sad puppy dog looks that Draco had been giving her when they were together and she was ignoring him.

As she walked towards their room she was pulled unceremoniously into an empty classroom and pressed harshly up against a desk. These were not Draco's arms that were imprisoning her, and the dark eyes that were staring hatefully into hers did not belong to her beloved Draco either.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Hermione gasped in surprise. "What on earth are you doing? Let me go!"

"You deserve better than him, Hermione," Justin growled into her ear. She shivered in fear at the feel of his icy cold breath on her neck. "He's nothing but a pureblood bigot. He thinks you're scum, Hermione, don't be fooled by his little games. He doesn't love you like I do…" He was nuzzling her neck, making Hermione's skin crawl. He nipped her skin sharply, and Hermione felt blood trickling down her neck.

"Please, Justin, leave me alone," she begged, a tear running down her cheek. She was terrified… trapped alone in an empty classroom with a man who's intentions were obviously the farthest thing from honorable.

"I won't leave you alone," Justin said angrily, snapping her head back so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. "I'm going to make you mine… right here."

Hermione let out a tiny sob as she heard her shirt rip and felt Justin's hands run lustfully over her body. To her great surprise and relief, Justin quickly removed his hands from her. She opened her eyes to see why and gasped in amazement as she saw Draco holding Justin against the wall, his wand pointing at his neck.

"Keep your filthy hands off my woman," Draco growled, squeezing Justin's neck so hard that Justin was beginning to turn an unpleasant shade of light blue. "Do you understand me?"

Justin made his best attempt at a head nod, and scurried off in a hurry when Draco released him. Draco turned back to Hermione, taking in her ruffled appearance. Her shirt was ripped down to her stomach, exposing her lacy bra. Her hair looked as though she had just woken up, and her eyes were red from tears.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, gathering her into his arms. She held him tightly for a moment, never wanting to let go. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"In this…?" Hermione asked with a small smile, gesturing to her torn shirt. Draco smiled back at her and fixed her shirt with a flick of his wand.

"Although I have to admit, I do like your bra," Draco said, winking at her.

Hermione smiled back as they walked down the hallway. They were heading outside again. Draco knew that Hermione had a fascination with the rain, and he was hoping that it would distract her from what had happened with Justin.

They stood together, holding hands, on the walkway looking over the lake. The rain fell into the lake, sending ripples cascading across the surface. As they stood there, Hermione's every worry faded away, and she turned to Draco with a mischievous smile on her face.

She took her hand out of his and dashed out into the rain. Draco stared at her in surprise, confused by her actions.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked, yelling loudly so that she would hear him over the rain.

"If you can catch me I'll give you a prize," Hermione said, winking at him suggestively before she turned and dashed off again.

Draco grinned to himself and took off after her. He chased her through the pouring rain and finally caught up to her. Hermione smiled at him and reached up to put her arms around him when he slipped and fell backwards into a puddle of mud. He lay there, staring up at Hermione in shock. Malfoys were not accustomed to being covered in mud, and Draco was not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

Seeing his wide, confused eyes and mouth open in shock, Hermione couldn't help but giggle at him. He looked like a lost child, and it was unusual for her to see him like that. Draco heard her giggle, and he looked at her in surprise, as if he couldn't believe she was amused by the situation.

"You think this is funny?" Draco demanded, struggling to get up, but he slipped again.

"No, absolutely not," Hermione said, trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Well if it's so funny to you, why don't you join me?" Draco asked with a wicked smirk. He reached his hand up and Hermione squealed and dodged it, but as she did so, she slipped as well and landed heavily in the mud beside him. Hermione began to laugh so loud, Draco was afraid someone would hear them.

"Hermione, shh," he said, laughing quietly. "Someone will hear us, and what fun would that be?"

Hermione couldn't stop giggling. "Well I suppose there's only one way for me to silence you," Draco said with another smirk. He climbed on top of her and placed his lips gently on hers.

Hermione melted into him instantly. They lay there in a puddle of mud, kissing as if they couldn't get enough of each other. The rain poured down on them, splattering off Draco's back and getting caught in Hermione's eyelashes.

Hermione was overwhelmed by passion and affection for Draco. She was so deeply in love with Draco that it almost hurt. As she lay underneath Draco, her back soaked with mud and rain, she wanted to die out of ecstasy from his touch. He ran his hands slowly, excruciatingly along her sides, causing her to shiver in delight.

Draco pulled back slightly and looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes held all the passion and feeling that Hermione felt. As they stared into each others eyes they both reached an understanding. They loved each other, that was all that mattered. Nothing would stop them or change that fact.

Draco kissed her again, gently, massaging her lips with his. He was so tender that it made Hermione crazy. She loved his gentle kisses, but this time it was awakening something deep inside her and she longed to be in control. She rolled over so that she was now on top of Draco, straddling his hips.

He looked up at her in surprise, but didn't complain. He ran his fingers delicately along her sides, finally resting them on her hips. She began to grind softly into his hips and delighted in hearing him draw in a sharp breath. He had closed his eyes and was squeezing her hips tighter. He met her gaze and she could see fire in his eyes.

He turned her over so he was on top once again. Within moments he had both of their shirts off and he was licking and biting at the soft flesh exposed around her lacy bra. She moaned softly, biting her lip, and arched her back gracefully against his well toned chest. He took advantage of the time when her back was off the ground to unhook her bra. She raised her arms and he tossed the bra aside, and began massaging her breasts gently.

Within moments all their clothes were off and lying beside them in the mud. Draco was touching her skin as though she were the most precious thing in the world to him, and that thought made her enjoy his touch even more. She kissed Draco fiercely as he positioned himself to enter her, and looked him in the eye.

"I love you, Draco," she said softly.

"I love you too, Hermione," he responded. He kissed her tenderly again and pushed himself into her gently. It hurt her for a moment, but Draco was gentle, and soon pain was erased by pleasure. She had never felt so wonderful in her life. She was in love with Draco and he felt the same. It was as if their two souls became one from that moment on.

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione rolled off Draco and lay next to him on the huge bed, panting. "Draco… you just get better and better," she said with a grin.

Draco smirked. "What can I say…" he teased. He then looked at her seriously. "Hermione, I can't tell you how happy I am to be your husband."

Hermione smiled at him tenderly. "I know exactly how you feel," she said. Draco touched her cheek gently, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He pulled her close to him and they cuddled together, loving the feel of their bodies so close to one another.

**Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers, we really appreciate it! Please continue to let us know how we're doing!**

**Ok and now that you're done, may I suggest you review… and THEN you should go read Moon Doll's story "Didn't Mean to Hurt You" because it's amazing!**

**Let's see what Moon Doll has in store for us next!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

OMG didn't she just do a great job with that chapter! I think the sex scene was sweet! I just hope mine will be like that in my story "didn't mean to hurt you". Anyway here is your seventh chapter I hope its good. I am going to fast-forward their honeymoon a bit and have them living in the Manor.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
so I'll tell you something  
this could be love

Hermione woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She looked at the ring on her finger to make sure it wasn't a dream. She sighed then rolled over so she could see Draco. He was fast asleep, his hair messy and in front of his face, and he looked like a perfect little angel. She slowly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom she gasped. It was huge, with a big standing shower that you could probably fit a whole Quidditch team in, a huge white cast iron bathtub, and a small pool size hot tub. The floors were made of marble and so were the counters. There were two soft and warm bathrobes hanging on the door. Hermione quickly ran over to the shower and got in it.

Draco started to squirm a bit in the bed then reached over for Hermione to find that she was not there. He opened his eyes and didn't find Hermione on the bed or in the room. He quickly got up and checked the kitchen and dining room. When he didn't find her there either he started to worry a bit. "Hermione? Where are you?" he called out.

"I'm in the shower Draco! I'll be out in just a minute." Hermione said as she was rinsing out her hair.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." Draco said, breathing a sigh of relief that he had found her. He headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Hermione came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen wearing white daisy duke shorts and a baby pink tank top. "Morning baby," she said walking into the kitchen. "What are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking about horse back riding on the beach," Draco said drinking his coffee. "And after that I'm sure we'll think of something else."

They had a quick breakfast then went up to the main hotel and asked for two horses. The desk attendant directed them to the stables where they would be able to pick out their own horses. The happy couple made their way to the stables and picked out the horses they wanted to ride.

Draco picked a black stallion while Hermione chose a chocolate colored horse. They rode side-by-side talking about the wedding. "I still can't believe that Justin tried to kill you. I thought he was over that when we announced that we were getting married at the graduation ball," Hermione said.

"Yeah I thought he was going to go though with it but luckily for me, Potter, Weasel, and Blaise stopped him in time. I still have the scar from the last time I fought him." Draco said, remembering that day.

Flash back 

Draco and Hermione we sitting on a blanket in the Quidditch pitch watching the sun set. It had been only two days since Hermione was almost raped by Justin Finch-Fletchley. Draco was very protective of her after that. He followed her to every class and made sure that she or Justin never sat near each other. "Hermione, have you talked to Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Flitwick about what happened with you and Justin?" Draco asked as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"No," she said shaking her head "I haven't told them yet. I am going to tell them tomorrow after the perfect and head meeting." Hermione then looked up and saw Justin walking, more like running, towards them.

"MALFOY! IF YOU THINK YOUR EMPTY THREATS WILL STOP ME FROM MAKING HERMIONE MINE! THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Justin shouted pulling out his wand.

Draco quickly pulled out his and aimed at Justin. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted but he missed.

Hermione stood up and shouted the Expelliarmus spell at Justin but she also missed.

"**Petrificus Totalus!" Justin shouted and Hermione fell to the ground with a large thud.**

**"Why you son of a…" Draco shouted but was cut off when a fist came into contact with his jaw.**

**Justin punched Draco in the stomach. "Why would she want a stupid, arrogant, prissy, pure-blood when she could have someone of her own kind, a mudblood like me!" Justin yelled.**

Draco kneed him. "Cause she loves me and I am not a **stupid, arrogant, prissy, pure-blood! Unlike my father, blood does not matter to me. And she never loved you or liked you!" Draco yelled back and grabbed Justin's throat. "This is the last time I am going to tell you this. **Keep your filthy hands off my woman if you know what is good for you. You understand? Don't think I won't kill you, because I will." Draco let go of his throat, "Get out of here before I change my mind," he then threw him down on the ground.

Justin then smiled evilly. "You won't get the chance to kill me because you'll be dead!" Justin said as he got onto his feet and pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Draco's right arm.

Draco cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Before Justin could do anything Hermione stood up and fired Expelliarmus and **Petrificus Totalus at Justin who fell to the ground. Hermione rushed over to Draco. "Draco, are you ok?" she asked.**

**"He…stabbed…me," Draco said in pain. Hermione nodded and cast Wingardium Leviosa on the both of them and brought them to the hospital wing.**

**Hermione told Madame Pomfrey her story. "Miss Granger you know I have to tell the Headmaster about this." Madame Pomfrey asked.**

**Hermione just nodded and sat next to Draco's bed. A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, would you please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"Well two days ago I was walking back to our common room when someone pulled me into an empty class room and pressed me up against the desk. At first I thought it was Draco just playing a joke on me but then I saw the guys eyes and they were brown instead of ice blue gazing hatefully into mine. It was **Justin Finch-Fletchley. He told me that I deserved better than Draco, that Draco was just a pureblood jerk, thinks I am scum, I'm just being fooled by his games, and that he doesn't love me like he did." Hermione said trying not to cry.

"Did he do anything to you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked like a caring father.

She nodded, "Yes, he nipped my skin and a little bit of blood trickled down my neck. I asked him to leave me alone, but he said he wanted to make me his. I started to sob when he ripped my shirt. Then he stopped." Hermione said.

"I was holding him against the wall with my wand pointing at his neck. I told him to leave Hermione alone. I let him go and went to comfort Hermione." Draco finished.

"I see." Dumbledore stated, "Mr. Finch-Fletchley will be expelled for attempted rape on a student, attacking two students, and stabbing Mr. Malfoy. I feel that the Ministry won't press charges since they are too busy fighting the war and the last thing they want to do is to throw a muggle born into Azkaban."

Both Draco and Hermione nodded as they watched the headmaster take Justin out of the ward.

**_End of flash back_**

"Draco? Are you ok?" Hermione asked stopping her horse.

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled, "Yeah baby, I'm fine. Do you want to head back to the room?" said Draco.

Hermione smiled and turned her horse around and raced Draco back to the house.

It only seemed like Draco and Hermione were in Hawaii for a couple days but it was actually four weeks. They were packing their suitcases when Hermione started to feel sick. She quickly went into the bathroom and ran over to the toilet and threw up her breakfast.

Draco walked into the bathroom to see if she was ok, "Hermia do you feel ok?" he asked as he walked up behind her rubbing her back.

"Yeah I just must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." Hermione said as she stood up and wiped her mouth.

Twenty minutes later they both were packed and went over to the fireplace in the room. "I already paid for the room all we have to do is floo out of here." Draco said grabbing some floo powder. He pulled Hermione close to him and shouted "Malfoy Manner!" and threw down the floo.

Before they knew it they were back in their sitting room. "Its good to be home." Hermione said smiling. They took their bags up to their room and started to unpack again.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to get a drink of water. "I know I can't be sick cause I didn't eat anything for breakfast. Maybe I…no I can't be…or could I?" Hermione asked herself. She then whipped out her wand and pointed it to her stomach and muttered the pregnancy spell. She waited for a couple minutes then the tip of her wand glowed blue. "Holy shit…I can't be…. where is that muggle pregnancy kit?" Hermione found it and performed the test. It came out positive also. "Draco! Get in here right now!" Hermione shouted.

Draco came running into the bathroom, "What Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked scared.

Hermione pointed her wand to her stomach and muttered the pregnancy spell. She waited for a couple minutes then the tip of her wand glowed blue. "I performed the muggle pregnancy test and it came out positive too. Draco we are going to be parents," she said smiling

Draco looked at her, her wand, and the muggle pregnancy test. He then fainted on the bathroom floor.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I had to do it! Now lets see where Dracos-sexy-bitch takes us!

I know he wouldn't faint in the books but I couldn't help it!

Please Review!


End file.
